merX
by merXedes999
Summary: It's my own story.


PROLOGUE of merX Rioku ran down the hall as fast as she could with the angels right on her tail. There were so many white doors that a normal human could easily get lost, but Rioku knew exactly where to go. She arived at the door at the end of the long hall and she charged strait througe the door with the same force as a supernova. She looked up in shock. She finally found him. The man she was desperately searching for... Searching for all the answers... Serching for a reason... Searching for why He made her... She put up an Anti-Angelic barrier behind her where the door was blown off and created an M-gun in her hand. She loaded it and pointed it at Him with intense rage in her eyes.  
"So. You finally found me... Merxedes..." he said sounding compleatly oblivious to the gun pointed at him.  
"What the hell did you do to me?! Why are all the angels calling me Merxedes?! Why did you drop me off on that world at such a young age?! WHERE'S RIKU?!" she said it so fast, she could hardly keep up with her thoughts. She had so many questions for him, but her demonic powers were taking over her physical appearance and it was all she could do to keep it at bay. She tried to hold the gun straight and thought she was going to loose it. "I can't die now... Not without knowing Riku's safe... Not without knowing... I can't die... I can't die... I CAN'T DIE NOW!!" She lowered the gun and she was enveloped in a very dark purple, almost black aura for a few seconds. The aura dissappeared and she came back to her senses and her normal human-like form. She pointed the gun at Him and slowly walked closer to Him. Her brilliant black wings and claws came out all of a sudden ever to her supprise.  
"Why why have you bothered to come so far... Gone through so much trouble... You did all of this just to kill me?!" His normal calm attitue quickly slipped away as soon as he saw her wings and claws. She came up very close to his face and put the gun directly on His forehead. "Me? Kill YOU?! Ha!" she said in a twisted voice. She paused... "Don't make me laugh..." she said in a provocative way.  
"Then why-" he stopped short because she brought her claws to his throat.  
"I came here to do something much worse to you... I came to tell you that i'd let you live"  
"Let... Me... Live...?" He started to shake.  
"Mmmmm... Yes... I came here to tell you that you will live the rest of your life thinking about your death..." She said in a very happy voice.  
"My dea--" he stoped short because she put pressure on His throat with her claws and he sarted to bleed. The angels started to break through the Anti-Angelic barrier. Rioku looked back and knew that her time here has almost expired. She looked back at Him and told him some final words.  
"You wil live knowing that you will see me again... You will live knowing WHERE you will see me again"  
His eyes widened in shock. She carried on.  
"Next time, you will see me in MY world. All that you've worked for... Will be for nothing. Creating such killing machines does not get you into heaven"  
The angels have almost broken through... Rioku said in her head "12.93627 seconds before they breach the barrier"  
She had little time for chit-chat. Rioku got right up to his left ear. She wispered.  
"See you in MY world... See you in... HELL." She let go of him and He dropped to his knees. Rioku put the gun away, spread her wings and ran for the window on the other side of the room. the angels broke through the barrier. "We finally broke through it"  
"Master. Are you alright? Did she hurt you"  
He got up with one of the angel's help. "Yes... Yes I am fine..." He brushed himself off and then thought they could still catch up to her.  
"TENSHI! You can still catch up to her! Kill her at any cost!" Tenshi was the highest angel next to Angel herself.  
The other angels didn't hesitate to react.  
"Yes Master..." said Tenshi.  
"Anything for you"  
"Shoot to kill"  
The angels flew out through the window in hot persuit of Rioku. They flew through the white clouds, caught up to her, and started shooting arrows at Rioku.  
"Where the hell is the exit to this damn place?!" Rioku said very frustrated. Then she remembered. "OH CRAP! Riku! How could I forget him?!" Rioku made a complete U-turn facing the angels. She knew she didn't have a chance... Unless she used her Demonic powers.  
"Tch... Hell yeah... I'm the Queen of Hell and i'm scared of a few low ranking angels?! If I don't save Riku..." Rioku started to cry a little, but quickly got feirce. The angels were a little shocked that she turned around to face them, but they didn't care. Their Master told them to kill her, and they will obey. Rioku thought quickly in her head "OK. Shadowzuka won't be able to function here... Too much Light energy... Same with Rilo... Guzai can't walk on clouds... CRAP! I'll just change the element then!" Changing the element of an entire world is almost impossible, but not for the Queen of Hell. She had an Ace up her sleeve. "Auonou... zuonou... kenou... nayaonou..." she started chanting and these shadowed creatures appeared in the clouds shrouding them with thick black darkness. The angels were shocked and a little worried. Tenshi said to one of the other angels "Go inform Angel and Master of the Darkness. They might be able to prevent it"  
"Yes ma'am!" the hyper one flew to Angel.  
Tenshi started to charge Rioku, but was thrown back. "No! She managed to put up an Anti-Angelic barrier again! Angel... Hurry... We need you"  
Rioku was flying a mile away.  
"Ha! Angels are as smart as inbred Cocker Spaniels! They didn't even notice me use a shadow of myself to distract them. I wouldn't waste my time with them anyway. I HAVE to find Riku"  
Rioku came up to large city-like place.  
"Damn... Heaven's bigger than Pluto!" She stoped in her tracks and fliped a switch in her bag and this visor-like thing appeared on her head. Rioku put it on and searched... "R...I...K...U..." The heat sensor turned on and she looked all around. "Thank shadows his element is fire! It would be Hell to find him here if he wasn't... THERE!" She found a strong heat coming from a field beyond the city. Rioku flew over there as fast as she could. "Riku... Please be safe..." About 2 minutes later, she arrived. Rioku stoped so fast as if she ran into an invisible brick wall. Her eyes widened as if they were going to pop out of her head."No... No... NOOOO!!!" She was in utter shock. There was blood everywhere. Staining the pure white clouds. There was a female standing with a Light ax in her hand and a body bound by the hands and head hung next to her. He has hair as black as night... It was Riku.

"Riku!" Rioku ran over to him so shocked that she didn't care if the angel tried to kill her. She held him and he opened his eyes. He started to talk.  
"Rio"  
"Riku! Riku! What the hell happened to you"  
The angel was just standing there. She has pure white hair in a small beach style cover-up dress. Her eyes were as blue as the sea. She opened her mouth just long enough to say one thing. "I did it... King. Terminated. Queen. Almost. Mission. Currently in progress"  
Rioku ignored her and looked at Riku barely being able to focus on him from so many tears. He opened his mouth one more time.  
"Rio... I'll always love you... Thrash her... Give... Her... Hell..." The last word was barely auditible, but she knew exactly what he meant. He died... Now his soul is just another shadow in Hell.  
"Riku..." he died in her arms. She wiped away her tears, slowly put him down, and got up. "I'm so sorry my King..." She didn't look at who the angel was, just that she needed to die. A dark aura surrounded her like nothing she's ever used before. Her wings blew up to 5 times their normal size, making then huge compared to her small body frame. Her claws, sharp as scalples, got three times thicker and longer, and her teeth looked like those of a vampire. Her hair got longer, her ears and tail turned more areodynamic, and her face turned to pure evil. She finally looked up and noticed ho the angel was. Rioku was shocked. It was none other than Angel herself. The Queen of Heaven... "Would you like to finally end this four thousand year old quarrel between us?" Angel said readying her Light Ax and a few other angels including Tenshi.  
"Yes... It's about time we end this... You took everything... My life, my people, and now..." she paused and looked at Riku's body.  
"And now you take him?! That's just low! Your an angel! Know your place! killing is our job!" she got so enraged, she couldn't contain herself.  
"Let's end this NOW!  
And now the battle of the ages. Heaven vs. Hell... That is where it began, and that is where it all ended. And now our story starts... 


End file.
